


所谓门当户对

by qilibali



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qilibali/pseuds/qilibali
Summary: 搬文2012
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 注意，本文没有恋童情节，有的话我不会藏着

##  ****1** **

“孩子，你今年多大了？”院长最后问道。 

“那不重要！重要的是——那个威胁放炸弹的人是你们学校的！并不是报纸上说的——”

“好吧好吧，孩子，你叫？”

“Sherlock！Sherlock Sigerson！”

“好的，Sigerson先生，虽然你说是从报纸上的消息得出这些结论……真令人惊讶。如果只有你一个人这么说，我现在恐怕得请学校保安送你回父母身边去，不过……就在半天前，有另一个人和我提了相同的意见，哦他来了。介绍一下，这位是Mycroft Holmes先生，我院一年级学生。”

院长室门打开，传话的秘书女士领着一位年轻人走进来。

这是Sherlock第一次见到Mycroft。

“啊Holmes先生，这位年轻的……Sigerson先生，刚才对我发表了一番非常有趣的见解，关于学校炸弹的事。”

Sherlock瞪着这位Holmes，也许是因为这个人和他得出了一样的结论，他觉得此人看来非常眼熟，但是他们并没有遇见过。Sherlock可以保证，他优秀的记忆里从来没有出现过这样一个人——个子目测有六英尺，衣服显得有些宽松——并不是家境不好为了多穿几年，相反非常优越，那么就是因为他最近体重有变化而衣服还没来得及改，上大学不适应是一个很好的减磅理由；深棕色头发，灰蓝色眼睛，奇特的鹰钩鼻，即使面对院长脸上也没有多余的表情；他看上去显得悠然自得，好像院长室就是他的起居间一般自然——自视甚高蔑视权威。他之所以知道嫌犯来历——除非他就是那个放炸弹的？！

“你好Sigerson先生，”Holmes和院长打过招呼后，微微一笑，他蹲下来平视Sherlock，“你叫什么名字？”

Sherlock用自己最具有防备的声音回答：“Sherlock。”他最讨厌别人把他当小孩子了，你以为你蹲下来就能变得有亲和力了吗你这个犯罪嫌疑人？

Holmes笑起来：“好吧Sherlock，能够从报纸上的讯息得出炸弹威胁来自学校内部人员，你真的非常聪明不是吗？我猜你只有十岁？十一？”

“十岁！”Sherlock挺了挺胸膛，骄傲回答。

“是的，非常了不起；但我得澄清一点的是，我完全不想炸掉学校，我保证。”

Sherlock那一瞬间睁大眼睛，继而他反驳道：“你的保证一文不值，你是怎么知道嫌疑人来自学校的假如你不是的话？”

院长对他们的对话摸不着头脑，他对于自己这位优秀的一年级生怎么莫名就变成了嫌疑人一无所知，只好插话进去：“呃先生们，就在几个小时前苏格兰场就在Holmes先生提供的讯息帮助下找到了罪犯，并在他的住所发现了炸药，很不幸这个人的确是我校卫生管理员之一，明天报纸上就该改过来了，所以……”

“他的犯罪动机是？”Sherlock不礼貌地打断院长的话对蹲着的Holmes问，对方站起来：“他长期由于表达能力缺陷被个别学生恶劣取笑，具体你或许能想到，他将其怪罪于学校的失败教育，所以扬言要炸掉这个‘制造无礼、无知、充满邪恶的地方’。”

“唔难怪恐吓信会把‘无礼’摆在第一位，”Sherlock喃喃自语，“你确定他有制造炸药的能力？”

“是的，在爆破公司倒闭前他一直在那工作。”

“你是怎么怀疑到他的？”

“我入学第一天就见到有人在嗤笑他，如果你见过他当时怨恨的眼神，你也会记住的。”

“为什么你到今天才给出这个消息？”

“显然，我过于相信苏格兰场——任何人都有可能犯错不是吗。”

对于Sherlock一个接一个的问题，Holmes总是轻松就给出了答案，但是Sherlock对他的怀疑却加深了——这个人绝对有能力伪造一起冤案！

“要怎样才能让你放弃对我的怀疑呢Sherlock？”这位剑桥一年级生咧着大大的笑容低头看着这个比自己小得多的黑发男孩。

要不是他们都确定自己没有见过对方，院长都要怀疑这两人是不是老相识，不然一唱一和那么默契呢？

##  ****2** **

“恋童癖！”Sherlock横了高个男生一眼，小声骂道。

“哦那可不公平，我没有前科，声名远播的高等学府一年级学生也不符合普遍发现恋童癖的年龄层；我只是在路上碰巧遇见了你，合情合理合法。”Holmes游刃有余。

“是啊连续两天！”Sherlock不屑哼，他提着书包慢腾腾走着，“大学的下午很闲吗Holmes先生？”

“是Mycroft。大学对我来说就像小学对你而言，差别不会很大我猜。”

Sherlock注意到这个年轻人总是在看着自己，那眼神他很熟悉，就是自己在审视某件事物的样子。他觉得自己有必要杀杀这家伙的气焰。

“富裕家庭的公子哥，说不定父母还有个爵位什么的，没有兄弟姊妹，会弹钢琴，至少会这一个——”

“我还会一点儿大提琴和长笛，如果你想知道。”

“热爱甜食不好运动，养了一盆玫瑰，功课每一门都很好——”

“是Evelyn，月季，我讨厌手工。”

“——最近几周减了至少七磅长高了三英寸以及是恋童癖我说得有什么不对吗？”

“最后那个不对。”Holmes颇为遗憾地摇头，Sherlock无视了他朝前走去。

“到我了。你父母都是公司普通职员，家庭年收入三万到四万英镑，他们的年纪超过了四十五岁；养了一只姜黄色的猫，你讨厌它，也许是因为你有一个小试验田而它经常坏你的事；你有一个早逝的兄弟，夭折的年纪比你现在还大一点儿，名字是M开头；你有一把二手小提琴；喜欢化学生物，讨厌天文历史，不过你对某些方面的历史可能很感兴趣；今天在学校里又闯祸了教导员通知了家长。暂时就这么多，假如你愿意把手掌给我看看的话，我大概能知道更多，比如你家还在奉行打手板作为惩罚形式还是你自己不小心造成的。”

Sherlock停了下来转过身，他烟灰色的眼珠子瞪得溜圆；Holmes低着头看着他，脸上没有笑容但十分柔和。那一刻Sherlock有种冲动，虽然他也不知道那是什么因为他已经把它压下去了，他按下了那个却没能忍住这个：“二手小提琴是怎么看出来的？”

他一问出口就后悔了，虽然他想知道答案但不想示弱，他惊讶于对方精确而完整的信息量，即使私人侦探也没法在如此短的时间内搞清楚这些，别提了那些愚蠢的大人。

“我猜去年的游泳运动员离奇死亡案件你也有注意到，他叫什么名字来着？”Holmes仿佛能察觉他的心思，回避了他的问题，而Sherlock不觉得很遗憾——他会自己找出二手小提琴信息的。

“Carl Powers！他是被谋杀的！”

“是的，当然。”

“你是怎么知道的？”

“运动鞋。”

“YES！我就知道我是对的！！”Sherlock挥舞着小拳头蹦跳了一下，转头冲着Holmes喊到，“我第一次碰到你这样的人。”

“我也是，Sherlock。”Holmes微笑着，慢慢跟上去。

“哦当然我敢打赌！”Sherlock自信地扬起他的卷毛头，高傲不可一世的样子让年长那位笑得宠溺。

九月伦敦的下午，十分难得地有着一轮温暖的太阳，斜斜的影子一长一短歪在他们身后拉得老长老长。

“你还漏了一个地方，”在小Sherlock蹦跳着朝前跑的时候，“我有一个弟弟。”Holmes低低自言自语，风吹没了它们。

##  ****3** **

“发誓你会保密！”

“是合法的东西吗？”

“嗯……不违法？”

“哦好吧，我发誓。”

于是，那个叫Mycroft Holmes的大学生，正在挨个查看他的收藏——“这些羽毛真不错，哦，这个。”Sherlock闻声看过去，Holmes说的是一个男孩被意外砸掉的中指指甲，上面还残留了血肉呢，这可不好搞到。

“如果有人看到你把这个捡进口袋里，会被执行火刑的。”Holmes咯咯笑着，Sherlock刚想指出那是中世纪的事，只见年轻人的目光巡视到下一个物品，那是一块有黑色瘢痕的石头，Sherlock小心地关注他。

“你保存得相当好，血迹还清晰可辨。”Holmes捏着石头边缘放到鼻子下闻了闻后说，Sherlock满意地笑起来，他转了转眼珠：“等一下！”从角落里搬出一个盒子打开。

里面满满都是剪下来的报纸、杂志内页、撕下来的笔记本纸等等，Holmes只需要扫一眼就知道，这些都是一些案件的报道和描述性文字。

“我能碰吗？”Holmes得到了物主的首肯后，拿出一叠看起来。

Holmes每看一个案子，Sherlock都在边上唧唧呱呱往外倒着自己的想法，有时候Holmes会纠正两句，有时候只是点头赞同他：“是这样，但具体还是要到犯罪现场去，门锁可以有很多种破坏形式。”。

“我溜进去过一次，哼，苏格兰场真笨，大人们真笨。”

“很遗憾我不能全赞同，不过苏格兰场那部分是对的。”Holmes故意装作想了一会儿后很认真地回答。

Sherlock给他个白眼：“就是很笨！！聪明的大人会连十岁的小孩子都不如吗！”

“哦别这么说，我可不认识几个像你这样的十岁小孩。”

“几个？”

“Hmm……二点五个吧我想。”

“其中一个是你自己，另一个是我，还有零点五个是谁。”

“……是一个很特别的孩子。”Holmes低头继续看手中的剪报，可是却突然被Sherlock一把夺走了，“是谁？！”

叹一口气：“好吧，我弟弟，之所以算半个，是因为他刚出生没多久就死了。”Holmes双手放在膝盖上手肘垂在小腿边。

这个秘密基地是一个很狭小的用隔板盖起来的储物间，Sherlock这样的小孩子倒还可以坐在地上把腿伸直；但一个近六英尺的十七岁年轻人就很局促了，他一直都是缩着的。

“你怎么知道他很聪明呢？如果他还在吃奶的话？”Sherlock似乎完全不知道什么叫做“对不起我很遗憾我很抱歉你一定很想他”，Holmes对此也不意外，只是笑笑：

“那是我弟弟，他一定很聪明，也许会和你一样聪明。”

“你缺乏确凿依据！他死的时候多大？”

“还不到一个月。”

“怎么死的？”

“我不在那儿，妈咪带他去见外婆，回来以后没人和我解释这件事。一个星期后在当地报纸上有一角：回家探亲的母亲途中痛失新生儿。”Holmes说到这里，停顿了一下，“当我能够自己搭车旅行的时候去出事地点调查过，发现很难追溯当时的现场，主因是我无法直接询问当事人。”他偏过头看着Sherlock，小男孩不解地和他对视：“为什么？”

“有时候你就是不能，Sherlock，我失去了弟弟，但我妈咪失去了儿子，你可以假装体会一下。”Holmes的食指点了点Sherlock的小脑门。

于是小男孩纠着眉头真的烦恼了一会儿：“哦那真难，你几乎不认识他，可你看上去不太愉快，你是怎么‘学会’这些情绪的？”

Holmes笑起来，他伸手捏了捏Sherlock小巧的下巴：“那很容易，瞧，你知道我弟弟聪明的确凿证据是什么吗？”Sherlock惊呼：“难道你们给一个婴儿拍了脑……”

“他有一双和你很像的眼睛。”

Sherlock噎住了，他似乎震惊于“情绪”使得Holmes把眼睛和智商这两件毫无关联的东西牵系起来，他想要反驳，但Holmes比他更快：“他的嘴也很像你……这儿。”说着，年轻人的大拇指指腹轻轻擦过男孩的上唇，在那个俗称丘比特之弓的地方摩挲了一下；陌生的触感让Sherlock觉得自己应该反感和僵硬，不会有哪个小孩比他更清楚“犯罪”的意义了；接下来他应该逃离、大喊、踹对方的下体，虽然现在这个姿势踢不到，但投掷手边的物体还是可以的，然而他没有。Holmes的拇指温温的有一点儿潮湿，那应该是因为自己的鼻息和狭小空间的缘故。

“……我想得送你回家了，我们来这里超过了一小时。”

那只手离开，Sherlock条件反射地舔了舔嘴唇刚才被摸过的地方，有一丝咸味。

Holmes收起了盒子，虽然还有部分案件没看到。Sherlock没表示异议，他重新藏好自己的宝贝才出去，大学生在外面活动着僵硬的脖子等他。

在回家的路上，小男孩没有像往常一样说个不停——他面对这比他年长七岁的年轻人时总有那么多话，任何一个熟悉Sherlock的人看到他喋喋不休的样子都应该惊掉下巴。

原因很明显，他们用着同一种语言。

可是现在大概是巴别塔暂时倒掉了，他们俩都一言不发，Holmes把他送到距离Sigerson家一条街的地方停下，最近两个星期来他们总是在这里分手的。

Holmes松开手，Sherlock如往常一样默默朝那排维多利亚式连栋走去。

可他听到Holmes叫他：“Sherlock。”

他回头，那个大学生站在几码开外，他便又跑回去。

Holmes低头，表情很严肃，声音低沉恰好只有他们俩能听到：“你知道如果有人像我之前那样碰你的时候要做什么，对吧？”

仰着头的Sherlock目光往下扫了一圈后回到他脸上，撅起嘴：“你是要我示范给你看吗？”

年轻人笑起来，眼睛眯成一条缝：“再见Sherlock。”

嗯，若有若无地哼一声，小男孩不耐烦转身，走到转角处回头看了一眼，Holmes还站在那儿。

Sherlock插着口袋，时不时蹦一下完全就是一个再开心不过的孩子，下次要给Holmes看他珍藏的另一个东西，他想，却不知道这一等就是半个月。

##  ****4** **

“你生气了？”年轻人说。

“没有。”小男孩儿回答。

“不想理我了？”

“闭嘴。”

Holmes跟在Sherlock身后，如同一开始“偶遇”时一样，Holmes粘着他就像脚后跟踩到贴纸的一半似的哪只脚去踩掉就粘到哪只脚上。

“别跟着我！”

“我没有，两个月前就说过啦，是碰巧。”

Sherlock早知道甩不掉他，该死的他可都尝试过了，可以用来甩掉警察的办法都没用你还能指望什么。他甚至有一次在大街上突然扑进Holmes怀里然后大叫——呃是准备大叫——因为不远处有巡警走来；结果Holmes就好像是玩接抛球一般将他搂个满怀后在他耳边说：“要把弄坏车载加热器的事告诉Sigerson先生吗？”

Sherlock发现自己认识这人以后，噎住的次数也未免太多了。难道就没有一点儿办法可以治治他？在Holmes失踪的这半个月，Sherlock意识到自己除了知道这家伙就读的大学、家境基本情况和一些琐事以外，可说一无所知；他甚至没有问过对方读哪个专业……那很必要吗？是的，因为别人的专业他看就知道，压根不需要问。

但Sherlock在问之前不死心地再次仔细打量了这位高材生：袖口有破损，作为学生那很正常但是身为大少爷居然没有及时更换得更体面就出来了；外套上没有任何专业痕迹，连一片叶子或者是树梗都没有；鞋子除了是上等皮料以外，也并不是很锃亮，说明他有一定的户外活动但是在剑桥城里走走不应该搞得这么风尘仆仆除非……他是赶着来“偶遇”的。

Sherlock觉得心情好了些许：“你是什么专业？”

Holmes一直以一个安全距离跟在他身后，闻声轻笑了一下。

我听见了哦！这有什么好笑的！Sherlock转身冲着高个子的小腿骨就踢了一脚。

“嗷嗤！”

这下他觉得舒服多了。

几分钟后，他们坐在公园长椅上，Sherlock双腿在空中晃来晃去，瞥着邻座捞起裤腿一边揉胫骨一边夸张地哎哟哎哟。

十一月底的下午，虽然没下雨但天色很糟糕，尽管如此公园里还是有人在散步。

“那个男人刚离婚，不过他很快会有新妻子的对吗。”

“对，但他还没想好从后备里选谁，”抬起头看一眼，又低下头去揉脚，Holmes哀怨地看向Sherlock，“我差点儿被你杀死，疼的。”

“离杀死你还差得远呢——你要去我家上药吗？我父母要五点才回来，现在还不到四点。”

“我知道，可以，但在楼下你得让我把你抱上去，这样才合理。”Holmes放下裤腿站起来，接过小孩的书包甩到肩膀上。

Sherlock则把手伸进大男孩宽大的手掌间，不过他只够抓住三根手指头。抬起头正好和Holmes略微吃惊的眼神对上，便耸耸肩：“既然要装作我受伤了你送我回家，在路上碰到邻居的几率也挺大的对吧。”说完，就迈出了一大步。

“是的。”被拉着走的Holmes紧了紧手指，跟上去。

他记忆中很少被牵手，Sherlock心想，这个人的拳头几乎可以把他的手完全包裹住，是平素里他“体会”过的大人的手，只是要修长得多，也要养尊处优得多。

到了楼下，一如开始约好的那样，Holmes似乎在询问小朋友是不是不舒服，小家伙无精打采地点头，于是年轻人弯腰举起孩子托抱在臂弯里；Sherlock搂着对方的脖子趴在他肩膀上，生平第一次倒退着上楼去——看着楼梯往下自己却在往上走的感觉还挺新鲜，记录下来。

进了门，Sherlock就生龙活虎一般了，他先给Holmes拉出了医药箱让他自便，就跑进房间捣鼓去了。年轻人给自己抹了药，站在起居室四处看了看，走廊尽头是Sherlock的房间，那里正传来乒铃乓啷的声音。Holmes名正言顺走过去，途中经过了一扇紧闭的房门，他的眼睛微微眯了一下，继而走到了正在发生暴乱的小孩房门口：“我能进来吗？”

“当然！什么事耗了你那么久？”Sherlock扫了他的小腿一眼，继续埋头去折腾。

“告诉我你在找什么，我可以帮你。”Holmes巨细靡遗地将这间房子里的一切收入眼里，无论是千疮百孔的地毯还是各色药水肆虐的床单，皱成一团的毯子和晦暗的墙面，混乱的地板和干净的窗帘，等等一切都显得那么……不能忍受。

Holmes的不悦表现了出来，Sherlock本来是打算回头告诉他另一个单词，但看见这个表情却愣住了：“干嘛？”

Mycroft Holmes走过来，拉起趴在地上的Sherlock Sigerson，要他在床边坐下，并禁止他站起来。

“我……”

“Sherlock！你知道我为什么没有强行看你的手掌心吗？因为我相信你是个足够聪明到能够保护自己的男孩——”

Holmes几乎是愤怒地低吼，他吓到Sherlock了，他知道，但是他没法不这样做。他扳开男孩的手掌，还有隐约的条状血淤，他抓住孩子的袖子往上捋起，这导致了激烈反抗，Sherlock想要抽回自己的手，但他怎么能做到呢，他已经难得地慌乱起来，乱蹬乱叫着想要逃走，不知道踹了对方多少脚，但Holmes却没有善罢甘休，他终于掀起了男孩的上衣，轻易就看到了清瘦肌肤上几处醒目的淤青。

Sherlock不需要挣扎了，他抓着自己的衣服边缘，坐在床沿喘着粗气。

“我以为你早就知道了，你怎么可能不知道！”他的声音里并没有多少情绪，毕竟他一直就学不会这个不是吗。

“如果我知道有这么严重——”

“那又怎样？这是别人的事，和你又没有关系，他们不都是这样的吗，睁一只眼闭一只眼？反正是那个怪胎小孩，闯祸是很正常的，谁知道这都是怎么搞的呢，说不定是他自己——”

“我不是他·们！！”Holmes咆哮道，但他却好像被自己惊到了，“上帝……”他深呼吸着，跪下来双手迟疑地靠近Sherlock，挨到也没有遭到拒绝后，捧起小孩的脸，他们眼睛对着眼睛，能够看到这孩子眼里没有委屈，没有痛苦，没有悲伤，反而只有这个年龄的其他孩子还没掌握的冷漠。

“听着，Sherlock——你是我十七年来遇到的，唯一的不可思议，你能明白那意味着什么吗。”

Holmes的手没有离开Sherlock的脸颊，沉默的Sherlock，盯着他，扁着嘴，最后眨眨眼睛。

“我没有近亲，据说有远亲在乡下，但他们很少提起，所以如果我要去儿童收养机构的话，结果更有可能还不如这里。”

皱起眉头，Holmes垂下眼帘，这挡住了Sherlock观察他的视线，小男孩歪头去看他的眼睛，迫得大男孩抬眼看他；他们似乎有某种眼睛能够说话的能力，不过Sherlock还需要一段时间才能锻炼得炉火纯青。

“可是你甚至都没有完全民事能力！”Sherlock夸张喊道，“你还不到十八岁呢！也没有自主经济来源！”

“谢谢告知！”Holmes回答，“但你知道，如果我能，我会的。”

“那我也不要叫你爸爸。”Sherlock嘟囔着，Holmes轻轻叹口气弯了嘴角，他拇指摩挲着男孩的脸颊，看了他一会儿，探身吻在那饱满的洁白额头上。

“我会找到办法的。”他的声音埋在那头卷发中，几不可闻，而Sherlock看不见他的眼。

Holmes离开的时候下起了小雨，Sherlock来到窗边，目视之处都是行色匆匆的路人，年轻人抬头看到了他，他们远远对视了一会儿。

事后，Sherlock才突发奇想他可以像别人那样挥挥手，不过那到底有什么用呢，彰示自己的存在？吸引对方的注意？不管是哪个，他和Holmes都用不着，这社会习俗真多余。

##  ****5** **

当Holmes看到他的时候，Sherlock稍稍欣喜了一下——自从认识了这位大学生后，他似乎越来越像一个普通小孩了——虽然在Holmes眼里，他的确就是个“小孩”而已。

他们来到了Sherlock的秘密基地，一落锁，Holmes打开角落里的应急灯，蹲下来抬起Sherlock的下巴，后者不悦把头撇开，但又被掰了回来，“别动。”年长的人语气严厉，小孩只得撅着嘴让人摆弄。

Holmes解开Sherlock的上衣露出他单薄的身体，男孩子一直皱着眉头，但也没有明确抗拒，“比你高十五英寸，右撇子，酗酒，”Holmes在这间密室里仔细查看着昨天他没能来得及研究的伤痕，“四处，都没有破皮，皮带扣。”

Sherlock耸耸肩，帮助大学生把自己的上衣扣好，Holmes看着他没说话。

小男孩瞥了他一眼，自己解开了裤头让裤子掉到地上，语带揶揄：“这回你还要狡辩自己不是恋童癖？”

“哦Sherlock，这一点儿也不好笑。”Holmes扫视完他的腿翻个白眼，把他转个身，拉下内裤查看了他的小屁股，“弯个腰。”大学生说。

“我没有被性侵，好吧好吧你是不会放弃的。”Sherlock弯下腰，稚嫩的语音带着不符合年龄的认命口气，他听到背后的Holmes被逗笑了。

嗤笑带出温暖的气息拂在他臀部赤裸的皮肤上，Sherlock颤了一下，但紧跟着，裤子被拉上，他又被转过来，那双刚才掰开他屁股检查的大手替他利落扣起扣子。

“即使我知道你没有那个意思，但这依旧很诡异。”Sherlock仔细辨认着心底那奇怪感觉的由来，闷闷地说。

Holmes沉默了一会儿，Sherlock不知道他在想什么，不过小男孩并不关心：“你昨天还没告诉我你是什么专业，我推测是法律，或者是哲学，好吧文学也不是不可能虽然那很无聊，你到底是哪一个？”

“全都是男人动的手。”Holmes拉着Sherlock一起坐下来，“即使你很会躲，让他都打在背上，”说这话的时候Sherlock一副理所当然的样子，“但一个十岁的小孩子不该遭这种罪，而Sigerson夫人作为一个强势的女性却无法保护自己的孩子？——家里有个酗酒的男主人，却除了你的房间其他地方都干净得过头。”

Sherlock瞪着Holmes，后者一字一顿地说：“你还有什么瞒着我吗Sherlock，你知道我会查出来的。”

小男孩一声不吭眨巴着眼睛微微扬起下巴，神色好似在等着看他的能耐。

Holmes便站起来，“走吧，送你回家。”

走在路上，Holmes打破了沉默：“法律系，虽然我父亲很期待我就读基督学院但显然我没有，你之所以在偌大一个城里偏偏找到了我们学院的院长，是因为那座礼拜堂，对吗。”

国王学院的礼拜堂可谓是剑桥的标志性建筑，“我坚持选择这一所学院是正确的。”Holmes轻声说，Sherlock扫了他一眼，低下头去。

正确的，也必然是注定的。

这句话他们都没有说出来。

眼看又要到Sigerson家，他们的脚步很慢，但分手的地点仍旧不可避免地到达了。

“明天见Sherlock。”Holmes率先说道。

小男孩慢悠悠敷衍着点点头，他一直都这样，Holmes矢志不渝地每次都和他说着再见和明天见，但Sherlock从来不搭腔，一副无所谓的样子。

不过今天，他走了两步后迟疑着停下来，皱着脸很伤脑筋的模样：“明天见……也许……”尾音被一只大手揽走，大学生弯腰拥抱了他，由于十几英寸的身高差，Sherlock的脸只得埋在大男孩的胸口，他在布料上擦了擦脸。

“你对我儿子干什么？！”

突如其来的尖叫让整条街都静止了，Holmes抬头看到一个红发妇女冲过来，他放开了Sherlock但一只手仍旧揽着男孩的肩膀澄清：“我只是在和他告别，夫人。”

Sigerson夫人想要把自己的儿子抓过来，但Sherlock躲开了：“他是我朋友！”趁着妇人惊讶的一时间，“再见，谢谢你！”说完就越过Sigerson夫人朝自己家跑去。

Holmes对Sigerson女士礼貌地笑一笑，那个女人用手点着他：“不要再接近我儿子！去找一个和你年龄相仿的玩伴！！”

大学生并没有说话，他打量着这位中年人：精心打理的发型、浣洗多次的干净职业套装、合适的鞋子、整齐的指甲。

“如果我再发现你接近我儿子！我就要去申请禁令了！”

等她转身，Holmes能看到她脑后的发饰和全身的服装颜色搭配，明明是长久坐着工作，短裙上却连一条褶皱都没有。

Holmes眯起眼睛，咬咬牙，离开了这条街。

##  ****6** **

接下来很多天，Holmes都不再守候于小男孩的放学路，不出意料的话他妈妈现在会每天都盯住自己的儿子。

不过他有别的事要做，所以也不觉得很寂寞。但有时候和大学里的同学说话都令他比以往更加不耐烦，虽然他依旧隐藏得很好。

当你习惯了丝绸的触感，棉麻会变得更加粗糙。

“议员的孩子被绑架了就全国轰动，这就是英国。”上课前几分钟，学生们陆陆续续走进讲堂在座位上聊天，“别上纲上线了，现在主要是找到那个孩子！”其他人反驳道，“每隔几年总会有那么个神经病绑架小孩，真同情那些父母们……”同学们寒暄着，一旁的Holmes点头认同，若有所思。

*

Sigerson夫人这几天都请假提前下班去接她儿子，但是每一次都没有接到。Sherlock就好像知道她会等在哪里，总是绕过了那个地方，今天是东边的围墙，明天是南边的门口；反正他在规定时间内到家了，也只是比开车回来的Sigerson夫人晚几分钟而已，并且还言辞凿凿：“你说不能和那个大学生见面，而我没有。”

但是Sigerson夫人总觉得事情有点儿不对劲，直觉告诉她那天见到的大男孩不普通，但烦心的事太多。Sigerson先生难得回来吃晚饭，还难得地想在饭桌上开个玩笑，Sherlock似乎觉得一点儿都不好笑，只顾丢下晚餐往房间跑。“那家伙到底像谁？！”吼着这句话的丈夫捶着桌子，追去儿子房间把Sherlock拎出来要他吃完自己的东西，看在上帝份上Sherlock就不能老老实实吃完吗？干嘛非要惹父亲不高兴呢！

那一晚又是没完没了的吵架。第二天她丈夫又喝多了，很晚才回来，动静跟打雷一样，哦天啦邻居们肯定听到了，别人该怎么看他们家！一个酒鬼丈夫和一个疯儿子！

半夜在丈夫的鼾声中她睡不着，翻来覆去地想着自己的夭折的大儿子；那个孩子在的时候，丈夫不喝酒，Milton乖巧可爱完全不像Sherlock这么不省心，哦上帝她到底作了什么孽。她起身想去大儿子的房间待一会儿，那儿自从Milton死了之后就一直空着，为了不让Sherlock进去捣蛋还反锁了。

Sigerson夫人摸黑从自己随身皮包里找到钥匙，轻轻开了锁，回头看看Sherlock的房门，没有传来动静她才放心地走进去关上门。

当她一打开灯，面前的一切令她捂住了自己尖叫的嘴。

满满一屋子的照片令她无法动弹，墙上地板上床上都有。她拖着颤抖的腿走了两步，有一面墙上是某种计划图……上面的照片全都是……上帝啊最近失踪的那个孩子！！甚至还贴了当天的寻人公示的剪报在上面！

上帝啊！！她一时站不稳跌坐在地上，这时候传来敲门声吓得她差点儿昏厥。

“母亲？”

是Sherlock。

谁进了这个房间？除了她没人有钥匙！就连丈夫都没有！

“出了什么事？”

Sherlock小小的声音隔着门传来，Sigerson夫人深呼吸着稳定自己的情绪，现在，她不能让任何人发现这个房间。她关掉灯，打开一条门缝让自己闪出去，走廊没有开灯，Sherlock不会看到里面有什么，她尽可能平静地把儿子哄回了卧室。

她回到Milton的房间把所有的照片都搜罗起来，每一寸地板都翻到，包括地毯下，在做这一切的时候她都在颤抖，到底是谁？是谁闯进了她的家？她知道Sherlock很调皮还总是做着奇怪的实验，是不是他开的玩笑？不，不可能是一个十岁的孩子做的。

此时，Sigerson夫人的脑海里出现了那个大学生的脸，白净、礼貌、似笑非笑，但她完全想不到为什么。

她抱着照片冲进洗手间，谢天谢地Sherlock呆在自己房间里。锁上门，Sigerson夫人颤巍巍的手点燃打火机把这些恐怖的罪证一张一张烧掉丢进马桶冲走。

天边花白的时候，她摊在地板瓷砖上筋疲力尽，手握着胸口，大脑一片空白。

##  ****7** **

一大早Sigerson夫人就打电话去请假，Sherlock起来后在洗手间呆了很久，以至于丈夫照常酒气熏天起床却不能进去上厕所又火冒三丈起来。

Sigerson夫人在起居室走来走去，听到丈夫暴躁地捶开洗手间的门，她赶紧跑过去在男人的拳头下把儿子扯出来，拉到一边。

她蹲下来整理着男孩的衣领：“Sherlock……”她舔着嘴唇，思索着要怎么表达自己的问题，但Sherlock比她快一步：“我最近没有进过Milton的房间。”她儿子面无表情地说完，回头看了看走廊的方向:“你烧了谁的照片？”

Sigerson夫人一瞬间心跳都要突破嗓子眼，她嘶哑着声音摇晃儿子的胳膊：“你是怎么知道的！Sherlock你不能瞒着我！你做了什么！！”

“这小子又干了什么？”丈夫的声音在身后响起，吓了Sigerson夫人一跳，她站起来，“不没什么大不了的，吃早饭吧亲爱的。”

“他又干了什么？！”Sigerson先生显然不想放过去，他妻子又劝了好久才坐到餐桌边，“他换了两所学校了！已经！”

面对烦躁的父亲，Sherlock若无其事吃着自己的早餐。

男人终于出了门，Sigerson夫人抓住男孩的胳膊，一字一顿：“Sherlock，你必须老老实实告诉我，你知道些什么？那个大学生……你后来还带他来过家吗？”

Sherlock皱着小眉头，“我什么也没做，母亲，我后来都没见过他了。”

“那你怎么知……你怎么说我烧了照片？！”

“餐桌上的打火机，口子都黑了，洗手间里即使开了窗也能闻到纸张烧焦的气味；如果是一整张的什么东西打火机不用点燃那么久，所以是一张一张分开的；昨晚你进了洗手间后没有出来过，除了照片没有什么别的能又多又能让你一次就能搬进洗手间去？”

Sigerson夫人深吸一口气，Sherlock在学校不讨人喜欢也是这个原因，谁的父母离婚了哪个老师和家长有染了，他全清楚。所以，Sherlock并不知道Milton房间里的照片，他只是，推测出来的，一如他往常说的那样。

“但是这和那个大学生有什么关系？”Sherlock追问道。

“不……呃……不，没什么，Sherlock，你知道他的联系方式吗，在哪上学？你得告诉我！”

“不，我不会说的，这会给他带来不必要的麻烦。”

“你至少也要告诉我他的名字！名字！”她不知道自己抓着儿子肩膀的手有多用力。

“不。”Sherlock表情平静但态度坚定，Sigerson夫人简直气结，她不知道应该怎么才能从儿子嘴里撬出她需要的信息，因为十年来她从来没有成功过，而她丈夫也一样。

“哦Sherlock……你到底……”她忍不住坐在地板上哭起来。

“如果你不告诉我发生了什么事，我就没办法帮忙，妈妈。”小男孩轻声说着。

“有人……进了我们家Sherlock！你得告诉我你那个该死的朋友的名字！！”女人哭吼着，摇晃他儿子，Sherlock依旧不为所动：“除了他任何人都可能进来，门锁并不难开。”

“噢上帝！！我不知道为什么你那么护着他！！”Sigerson夫人叫道，她一把抓住Sherlock的脑袋，鼻子对鼻子，眼睛对着眼睛，咬牙切齿，“你，必须，告诉我他的名字，在哪上学，你一定知道，Sherlock，你必须说！你必须说！！”

“就算我告诉你，你也做不了什么，他比你们都要聪明得多，很多；如果真是他干的，他会告诉你的，不会等到你去找他。我可以去上课了吗，已经快迟到了。”波澜不惊地说完，在他母亲木讷无反应的时候，Sherlock拿上书包关上门出去了。

Sigerson夫人呆呆坐在原地，不知道究竟发生了什么。

手机来电铃声响了很久才被她意识到。

“你好，Sigerson夫人。”电话那头亲切动听的男音在她耳中仿佛来自另外一个世界，“Milton的房间你已经看到了，让这通电话简短点儿吧。只是两条街的距离，能请你到310号大楼屋顶来一趟吗。”

“你是……谁？”

“我想Sherlock没有告诉你我的名字，Mycroft Holmes，早上好女士。”

##  ****8** **

天空十分阴郁，看上去随时都会下雨，楼顶上的那个很年轻的人撑在一把黑色雨伞上，在门发出响动的时候转过身来。

“你！”Sigerson夫人一步一步走近，隔着一段距离停下来，“是你！你是怎么进到Milton的房间……你绑架了那个孩子！你……我要报警！”她抓着自己的手机，作势要拨号码。

“Sherlock到底是像谁呢，”年轻人看看四周，“肯定不是他那名义上的酒鬼父亲，他那么讨厌自己的儿子，正是因为他觉得那根本不像他的孩子。实际上，Sherlock是你出轨的造物，哦感谢上帝。”说最后一句话时，年轻人夸张咧了一下嘴。

“你……”女人张口结舌，她来不及组织下一句话，对方又说：“你是个聪明人，Sigerson夫人，接到我的电话你并没有报警，你知道，照片出现在你家——只有你一个人有钥匙的房间，这是有理由的，对吗，而且你最近每天下午都请假，别人会奇怪的，这个女人干什么去了呢？”

“我去接Sherlock！学校有人看到了我！”

“只有第一天，只有第一天你询问了老师Sherlock在哪，她告诉你那孩子早就离校了，不是吗；第二天你就会知道Sherlock是躲开了你所以根本不需要找老师，你也没有。你可以想见，当你被确认是绑架犯的时候，谁会记得校门口用余光见过你？”

“你把那孩子……”

“你只需要知道，那孩子在和你脱不开干系的地方。这些都不难推测，夫人，你今天又请假了……猜猜看你烧掉的那些照片，在你家会是独一份吗。”

年轻人转动着雨伞把手，他好像只是在说天气，但Sigerson夫人全身直抖，因为这时她听到了警笛声，远在几个街区外，但震耳欲聋。

她扑到大楼边抓住围墙朝声音来源望去，年轻人掏出一支对讲机，频道里有警察在说话。

“每个人家里都有那么些空间并不是每天都去挪动都会看到的，搜查可不会漏掉它们。不过警察目前并不知道他们要去那一排房子的哪一间，匿名线报只是告诉他们那孩子在这条街出现过而已，不用着急。”

“你到底……想要什么？”听到这里，Sigerson夫人反倒开始镇定下来，她苍白的脸上一丝血色都没有。

Holmes微微一笑，“Sherlock像你，你知道。”他说着，从大衣内袋里掏出一份文件，递过来，“你丈夫已经同意了，你只有一次机会，女士。”

Sigerson夫人抢过那份纸，看到第一页：“合法监护人？你想要我同意你成为Sherlock的合法监护人？”

“看完它。”年轻人别过脸，显得他不太喜欢回答问题；对讲机里声音噪杂。

她翻阅着文件，警笛声也越来越近，最终在某个位置都停了下来，对讲机里有警察在分配搜查任务；Sigerson夫人急切地翻过一张纸又一张纸，眼睛越睁越大，因为她看到了自己丈夫的几个签名，也许。

“你是怎……么……办到的？你……你要我认可你的父母？成为Sherlock的合法监护人……这怎么可能！”

“我父母非常期待见到Sherlock，他们会喜欢他的。至于别的，一点儿小手段而已，没有什么不可能；Sigerson夫人，你恐怕得快一点儿，苏格兰场对付议员儿子绑架案比平民的儿子要上心得多。”

对讲机里有凌乱的脚步声和简短的搜查汇报；Sigerson夫人想要朝对方扑过去，她想要大叫着绑架犯将这个人掐死，但她那样做有什么用呢？警察依旧会包围那一排房子挨个搜查，然后她就会被定为绑架犯，而她的丈夫，酗酒，甚至还有虐待行为，这个人不可能不知道……Sherlock会被送到儿童福利机构，然后，谁会领养他呢？

“Sigerson夫人，请用。”

一支笔被递到女人面前，她木然的脸慢慢抬起：“……为什么……你要Sherlock做什么？他只是个十岁的孩子……”

“别开玩笑了，女士。如果你知道他是个十岁的孩子，就应该在酗酒丈夫的拳头下保护你的儿子，而不是因为内疚自己的出轨对那一切置若罔闻……哦，不，你没有视而不见，你也不喜欢那孩子不是吗，你更喜欢Milton。Milton是个正常的、可爱的孩子，而Sherlock呢，你胸口的十字架在折磨你；你更换干净的窗帘以免被人知道你没有善待自己的孩子，你在意邻居的眼光；把家里打扫得干干净净就好像那样能营造出一个正常家庭的氛围。认真点儿，Sigerson夫人，你的强安定药片吃了多久了呢，我猜猜看，从Milton死后开始？”

“停下！！”Sigerson夫人抓着自己的胸口，也许衣服下真有一个十字架。

“我同情你，夫人，但你不适合做Sherlock的母亲。”

“你知道什么！！你又能给他什么样的生活？我是他的妈妈！他的亲生母亲！”Sigerson夫人嘶吼着，她差点儿要把手中的文件扯碎。

“我知道，所以这才是你们还活着的理由，夫人。文件上写得很清楚，你有探视Sherlock的权利，只要那孩子没意见，哦，你的时间不多了，我看看……”Holmes抬起手看看手表，对讲机里有警察说已经搜到了第几号，Sigerson夫人摇晃着靠在围墙上。

笔被送到她面前，她呆愣看着那支笔，警察已经搜到她家的单元了，虽然这个单元有好几户人家。

“我可以探望Sherlock？”她的声音空洞而虚弱。

“文件里没有规定时间，是的，你随时可以看他，只要他愿意。”

“……我不明白……你只要能证明他被虐待就——”

“就能让社会服务部门介入了？对于政府部门的办事效率我比你清楚，夫人，而且我一点儿也不想要Sherlock和那个部门扯上任何关系——他可不是没人要的小孩。”

“为什么……Sherlock对你有什么——”

“你是说我为什么要这么做吗夫人，他对我的意义？”不耐烦地屡次打断对方，Holmes把文件摊开在围墙上，伸手指着需要Sigerson夫人签字画押的地方。

“他值得我绑架议员的儿子，如果需要的话我会绑架女王。女士，写下你的名字，像你这种人无法明白他对我来说意味着什么的。”

##  ****9** **

签完字后，Holmes收起文件，拨一个电话响了几声就挂掉，接着他们就听到对讲机里有了新的命令，说是得到那个男孩的确切位置了。

听到那一讯息的瞬间Sigerson夫人抖了一下，“嗯嗯，最好别轻举妄动夫人。”年轻人刚说完，只听见警察在那边决定抽调一部分人去找小孩，这边保留一些警力以便不时之需。

“他们会找到孩子，但是至于绑架犯嘛……Sigerson夫人，请回家，当相关工作人员上门确认的时候，请配合。以上就是我全部的条件了。”

这番话似乎需要Sigerson夫人仔细消化一下，她一时没有任何反应，但过了一会儿，“我……我要杀了你！！”女人颤抖着，突然发了疯一般不管不顾地冲上来——可能她不那么爱自己的儿子，不喜欢他也看不惯，甚至某种程度上是厌恶，但那毕竟是她亲生的；人被偷了手机都要懊恼一阵子，何况是被抢了儿子呢？

年轻人任由女人扑上来掐住自己的脖子往围墙上撞，这么撞了好几下后，她慢慢滑下去跪坐到地上，肩膀颤抖着。

Holmes揉着自己的脖子，咳嗽喘息了一会儿，低头看着坐在地上的女人，慢慢说：“我认识Sherlock只有三个月，Sigerson夫人，其中有两个月的时间可以取消这个计划，假如你让我认为他待在亲生母亲身边更明智的话。”他蹲下来，“没有，夫人，但奇怪的是，你却对我的出现表现得十分警惕，就好像你真担心Sherlock会在我这儿遭遇到什么似的，多么矛盾啊。这才是我下定决心的理由，女士，你并不爱他，你的保护欲只是出于一种变态的占有欲，”说到这里，女人停下了抽泣慢慢抬起头，Holmes盯着她，吐字清晰，“你装扮得自己就像去面对情敌，穿上衣柜里最高档的职业套装，干净的鞋子，得体的发饰，你只是想要装作自己是一个体面的夫人，一个看上去很爱儿子的职业女性，你真的担心你儿子遭到什么不幸的事吗？担心到还能给皮鞋打蜡？我很怀疑。”

说完这些，就在女人依旧愣着的时候，Holmes站起来，抚平衣上的褶皱时他意识到下起了毛毛雨，大衣的绒毛上已经细细密密缀满了几毫厘大小的水滴；他拍拍胸口放文件的地方，拿着对讲机和黑伞离开了天台。

打开顶楼的门，Holmes抖了抖衣服，把对讲机放进口袋里，对坐在楼梯上的小男孩说：“去上课，Sherlock，小孩子该有小孩子的样子。”

男孩做个鬼脸：“装模作样。你消失的那半个月就是做这件事了？你以为家庭暴力还不严重的时候？”

大学生苦笑：“未雨绸缪，Sherlock，事实证明我是对的，推测和亲眼所见的差距，”他喃喃道，“超乎我想象。”

Sherlock仰着头看他，站起来拍拍屁股上的灰尘；他们牵着手去坐电梯，男孩另一只手把对讲机从大学生的口袋里掏了出来打开警用频道。

“我是不是该去安慰她？你知道，人之常情什么的？”断断续续的警方汇报中，小学生看着对讲机，问道。

“你觉得伤心吗，Sherlock？我希望你不伤心，但是我又希望你能伤心……”话没说完，被男孩子打断了：“你很矛盾你知道吗Mycroft？”

后者咧嘴一笑，“让我想想这是你第几次叫我的名字，哦第一次，Sherlock Holmes，我很高兴你已经适应了这个姓氏。”

男孩转着对讲机，没有答话。

“不过，你可以继续使用Sigerson，如果你希望的话。”Holmes补充道。

“也许以后可以用到，某种特别的时候，暗号什么的。”Sherlock耸耸肩，把对讲机反手从书包的拉链里塞进去。

Mycroft笑着，以至于他不得不停下脚步，把手中的长柄雨伞递给Sherlock，然后一弯腰把小男孩从地上抱起来，“我改变主意了，我们可以走楼梯下去。”

Sherlock后仰着上半身瞪着他，做出一副受不了你的样子，然后就趴到了Mycroft肩膀上，手臂搂着即将成为他哥哥的人的脖子。心想这和上次被送回家的时候正好相反，那次是上楼，这回是下楼，但感觉都很新奇。

##  ****尾声** **

夜深了，Mycroft刚给Sherlock讲完了一个惊心动魄的瞎编的故事。（是编的，但可不是瞎编的，Mycroft说。）

“好了，快睡吧，顺便一提Sherlock，把管家太太的老花镜还给她，窗台上可不是猫咪的爪印。”

“我需要一副老花镜！在没有老花镜的帮助下罪犯的距离判断误差究竟是……”

“别拿管家太太做实验，她该多伤心。”

“Mycroft才是个专门伤别人心的混蛋，他还偷偷跑进Milton的房间撒照片却没事先通知我！”

“……威胁我是没有用的Sherl，想想你还有什么把柄在我手上呢，十岁的孩子不应该接触诈骗，你该庆幸我先发现了你，而不是某个聪明的警察。”

“聪明的警察，你在开玩笑吗？他有前科，我只是跟着案件线索找到了他，然后碰见了他在公寓里制炸药，虽然他可能没打算炸掉学校——”

“他只是策划再抢一次银行，这个的量刑和恐怖活动可不一样，你害苦他了，好吧他咎由自取，但你并不完全是为了把犯人送进监狱，捣蛋鬼，你只是不满游泳运动员遇害事件里被无视，你想把事情闹大后再揭发他，这样苏格兰场就会重视你了，我说的不对吗？”

“哦闭嘴吧Mycroft……你是什么时候知道的？”

“从我一见到你的时候。”

“骗人，你不可能一见到我就看出来！”

“当我说到恐吓信的时候。”

“你没有！”

“好了……小家伙，实验完了记得把老花镜还给她。”

“唔……”

“晚安Sherl。”

“晚安……Myc。”

晚安，我亲爱的兄弟。


	2. 番外

上课的铃声敲响，Fullpark小学的学生们三三两两跑进教室，坐进自己所在的小组位置中，叽叽喳喳吵闹着，一个在他们这个年纪显得十份庞大的胖小孩跑过一个单独的座位时把椅子撞翻在地，连带上面坐着的孩子一起。

“嗷嗤！抱歉！”他喊道，挤进自己的位置里，口型做着“怪胎”。

“注意点儿，你们。”已经走进来的老师飞快地看了一眼被撞倒的小孩，那个孩子不紧不慢地爬起来，拍拍裤子上的尘土，捡起被撞到地上的书包，然后扶起椅子。

“快点儿坐下，Sherlock，动作快。”老师说，她扶了扶眼镜，撇着嘴角，把手里的教材在桌子上磕了磕。

“为了什么？”Sherlock瞟她一眼，“我又没在等你教学，假如那称之为教学的话。”

“Sherlock Sigerson，如果你不想听我上的‘所谓的课’，你可以去校长室待着。我打赌那儿比较欢迎你，在这整栋屋子里，整个郡里。”

“因为校长不在，他去看牙医了！”一个小男孩低声说，全班都笑起来。

“他没有。”Sherlock提起书包真的走到门边，“他下午看牙医。”说罢就关上门走了。

“怪胎真的去校长室了？”一个学生问。

“不知道，怪胎就是怪胎。”

“好了，我们开始上课啦。”老师拍拍手，故作轻快地喊道。

*

校长的确没有去看牙医，据说是因为预约系统出了点儿问题，他的看诊被排到下午了，所以Sherlock就坐在校长办公桌前与他面对面。

“好了，Sigerson先生，你又是因为什么原因来这儿的？”秃了半边脑袋的校长挠了挠额头，圆珠笔在桌子上神经质地敲动。

“停下。”Sherlock盯着他。

校长先是叹了口气，“什么？你能把话说完吗，Sigerson先生？”

“停止制造噪音，那对你的焦虑没有任何帮助。”Sherlock弓着背，无精打采地回答，校长放下了圆珠笔，“好的，既然没有什么问题，你为什么不回去上课呢？”

“无聊。”Sherlock睨他一眼，“在哪都一样。”

“哦看在上帝份上！回去上课！你！”校长忍不住大声喊道，挥舞双手做出往外赶的样子，“快去！”

“我知道你在上班的时候浏览赛马信息，但这够不上犯罪，只要你没有借高利贷去赌马，为什么你这么紧张？”Sherlock皱着小眉头看他。

校长瞪着他，过了半分钟他鼻子里长出一口气，“因为，”他一个字一个字吐出来，“Sigerson先生，这是我的办公室，而我有权利决定谁可以进来谁不可以，而我，现在决定，你，出·去！”

“我不可以离开学校。”Sherlock耸耸一边肩膀。

“只是，离开我的办公室！请？”校长努力挤出一个假笑。

满头黑色卷发的小男孩从椅子上跳下来，把书包甩到背上，打开门出去了。

*

两个月后，又一次Sherlock被跑进来的同学撞到地上；就在大家哄笑间，小男孩从地板上爬起来，拍拍身上的灰尘，走到那个比他高半个头的还在窃笑的肇事者面前。

一拳击中他的鼻子。

胖男孩捂着面孔，眼珠子都快要从眼眶里瞪出来。

全班都寂静无声，因为这么久以来怪胎从来没有反击过，体形差这么大，也没有人会帮他。站在门口的老师都震惊了，半张着嘴没动。

胖孩子嚎起来，“你打我！！”他尖叫。

“对。”Sherlock说。

“Sherlock Sigerson！！”老师厉声叫道，就好像不敢相信自己看到的一切。

Sherlock无比老成地叹口气，仿佛他已经这么做了一辈子，“校长室，”他说，走回自己的座位拿起书包。

其他同学都不知道该做什么反应，只是愣着，看着他走到门口。

“Sherlock Holmes，只是，”他回头，“Goodbye[1]。”出去了。

老师看看捂着鼻子的学生，又看看空空的门口，使劲眨着眼睛。

*

校长打开门，看到一个穿着剑桥学袍[2]的年轻人，他似乎还有些气喘，但看到校长的瞬间，便微微一笑礼貌地伸出手来。

“Mycroft Holmes，先生，我是Sherlock的哥哥。”

“哦，你好……”校长和他握手，一时有些困惑，而这位Holmes先生大抵是注意到了：“我父母并不在城里，先生，所以我全权代表他们来处理纠纷，这次的，和以前所有的。”

“以前所有的？”校长这下表达得更加明显了，他非常困惑。

“请不要重复我的话，先生，那样显得你十分愚蠢，在你的立场起不到任何帮助作用。”

扑哧。

校长室里传来的。

Holmes先生莞尔，“现在，我可以进去了吗？”

校长茫然地让出进门的通道，露出坐在椅子里的小男孩。

“下午好，Sherlock，”见到他，Mycroft终于露出了至今为止最真诚的笑容，点点头。

“下午好，Mycroft，五分钟？”他仰着头，迫不及待问道。

“一分钟够了，我想。”Mycroft走到他面前，提起他靠背椅里的书包，“走吧。”

Sherlock跳下了椅子。校长正要在自己的位置落座，却发现这两个人已经要离开了。

“等等，年轻人，虽然通常这是和监护人讨论的事但我们还有问题——”他只好又站起来阻拦道。

“没问题，先生。Sherlock今天是最后一天上学，他转学的相关文件已经交给你了请尽快处理；还有过去一年间他在学校遭受冷暴力的视频证据和人证资料，粉红色的文件夹，你的幸运颜色哦顺便一提，虽然只有一万五但对你来说也不是小数目，希望下次被你看中的马运气好点儿。”

校长呆立在原地，半晌挤出一句：“我不知道你……在说什么……”

Mycroft微微前倾将手放在门把上，顿了顿一打开，外面站着举起手正要敲门的学校干事，手中拿着粉色文件夹。

“请进。”他让对方走进来，“后续问题会由律师来交涉，下午好。”穿着长袍的年轻人就这样牵着小男孩出去了，还帮他们把门给带好。

“一分钟，说了。”Mycroft对Sherlock说。

“我以为你还会晚一点儿来。”牵着他的男孩另一只手拨了一下长袍，“像个修士。”他评价。

“据说过几年会取消规定。”Mycroft也低头扫一眼长袍，“我还蛮喜欢的。”

“老古董Mycroft。”Sherlock嘟囔，“预科学校会比这儿有趣很多吗？”

“会，老师也会比这儿专业，相信我，他们教过我。”Mycroft低头做了个鬼脸，似乎想起了什么好笑的事，Sherlock要很用力抬头才能看清楚他的所有表情，忍不住蹦跳了两下。

他们走出校门，这时也放学了，小孩子们蜜蜂出巢一般涌出来，从他们身边蹿过时用奇怪的眼神看这个穿着中世纪黑袍的人。

Sherlock牵着Mycroft的手，于喧闹人群中走着自己的步调，人们绕开他们就好像鸟群绕开教堂的尖顶。他们信步向前一如劈开水流的磐石、云浪中矗立的山峰，一高一低，翛然而独立。

Fin


End file.
